La vida que deseo
by Sayuri08
Summary: Un pasado para recordar, un presente para disfrutar y un futuro porvenir... Finalmente Kagome tenía el valor para construir la vida que tanto había deseado junto a su hanyou. ¿Puede un ángel pecar y seguir siendo un ángel? Inuyasha: ¡Keh! Sin duda alguna. Una visión, según mi opinión, a como se desarrolló la relación de la parejita después del regreso de Kagome. Post-manga/anime.


El canto de algún gallo lejano la despertó, la luz se colaba entre las rendijas del panel enrollable que hacía la función de puerta y Kagome aspiró profundamente aquel aire puro que tanto había añorado.

Hacía tan solo un día que había regresado, había disfrutado de reencontrarse y compartir la velada nuevamente con sus amigos, sobre todo la sorpresa de ver a Sango felizmente casada con Miroku… y aquellos niños tan preciosos, había pasado gran parte de la tarde con el pequeño Komori en brazos, era un bebé fuerte y sano con los ojos de su padre. Kagome jamás pensó que se encontraría con tal sorpresa a su regreso, era evidente que Miroku no había perdido el tiempo.

Aun sentía los nervios a flor de piel, Inuyasha se había mantenido a su lado, aunque habían conversado sobre cosas triviales, entre ellos se respiraba una tensión impalpable.

Hoy era un nuevo día y debía planificar su futuro en el Sengoku, había regresado y esta vez lo había hecho para quedarse.

\- Buenos días Kagome – Kaede entró apartando el panel, entre sus raídas manos sujetaba una cesta llena de plantas medicinales.

\- Oh, buenos días Kaede, veo que ha madrugado para recolectar.

\- Pues sí, algunas de estas solo se abren con el primer rocío – Hizo una pausa e intuyó lo que la joven le diría a continuación. – Prepararé el desayuno.

\- Kaede… ¿Usted podría instruirme? Necesito hallar un lugar para mí en este pueblo.

\- Kagome niña, siempre has tenido un lugar entre nosotros. – Los ojos cansados de la mujer se fijaron en ella, parecía inquieta. – Pero por supuesto que te instruiré, de hecho, también lo estoy haciendo con Rin, y además tener una sacerdotisa en nuestra aldea es una bendición.

La mayor sacudió la mano al aire como restándole importancia a su preocupación.

\- Vas a tener mucho trabajo por aquí querida… Pero antes supongo que debemos comenzar los preparativos. – Kagome la miró dudosa.

\- ¿Qué preparativos?

\- ¡Los de vuestra boda niña! ¿Cuáles si no? – La anciana sonreía de oreja a oreja, pero la cara de Kagome era un poema y un tomate a la vez.

\- ¿Nuestra boda? – No era una pregunta, más bien se lo decía a si misma ya que Kaede se había ido a la habitación aledaña dejándola sola.

¿Acaso todos daban por hecho que Inuyasha y ella…? Pues ciertamente si, y ella misma era consciente de que estaba allí con un único objetivo, pasar el resto de sus días al lado del hanyou pero ¿tendría el valor suficiente para ser franca y no dar tantos rodeos esta vez?

Bien, allí pasmada, no iba a tomar las riendas de su vida. Así que se preparó y desayunó animada con Kaede, ansiosa por salir a comerse el mundo.

La aldea rebosaba vida, todos sus pobladores andaban ociosos de un lado a otro. Kagome acordó encontrarse con Kaede a la tarde, ese día se vería con Jinengi para comenzar su aprendizaje sobre botánica, hacía mucho que no veía al demonio y recordaba su aspecto amigable y manso.

Recorrió con sus ojos ansiosos la amplitud del lugar en busca de una mancha roja pero no la encontró por ningún sitio. ¿Tal vez en el bosque del Goshimboku?

Se adentró en la maleza y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta sentir el peso de un cuerpo ligero posarse sobre la hierba a su espalda.

\- Inuyasha. – El hanyou la observó un momento con intensidad para luego sonrojarse, estaba claro que quería decirle algo y no encontraba las palabras.

\- Kagome… Hay algo importante que no pude decirte ayer… He esperado todos estos años para… para pedirte. ¿Querrías ser mi…? mi… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo. ¡Kuso! – Parecía ofuscado, pero eso era una característica habitual en él y a la morena se le antojó adorable.

Se acercó a él, viéndolo expirar por la nariz como un toro y con dulzura colocó una mano sobre cada mejilla del ojidorado, captando completamente su atención. Embriagándose con la miel de su mirada. No dudó ni un segundo de su respuesta.

\- Si quiero Inuyasha, ¿Y tú… querrías casarte conmigo por el ritual humano?

La sonrisa de Kagome jamás le había parecido tan hermosa, el pecho de Inuyasha subía y bajaba y su corazón retumbaba en su interior.

\- Mujer loca, como no voy a querer, haría lo que fuera para estar siempre contigo. – Esta vez su voz sonaba ronca y cargada de deseo.

Con este sentimiento la sujetó posesivo por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, que irradiaba un calor abrasador y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su boca respirando pesadamente sobre los labios de la joven que le correspondió de la misma manera, hasta que sus bocas se fundieron en un beso hambriento, uno que jamás se habían dado y es que el deseo aún no se había hecho presente entre ellos pero ahora, estaban encendiendo un fuego que no serían capaces de apagar.

Las manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo ajeno, Kagome acarició su nuca por debajo de la espesa melena, colando sus dedos por debajo del kosode hacia la ancha espalda hasta donde le permitía su altura, mientras el hanyou recorría su cuello arrastrando su lengua sobre la nívea piel. Este acto envió impulsos eléctricos directamente a los pezones femeninos y provocó que Kagome estrujara sus pechos contra el torso de Inuyasha, llenándolo de orgullo.

Era él quien causaba en ella tanta excitación y lo cierto es que se sentía extremadamente embriagado con su aroma, apenas podía percibir el resto que les rodeaba y esto por un momento le alarmó pero no pudo detenerse, necesitaba viajar por las curvas de aquel cuerpo perfecto y dejó su cintura subiendo sus manos lentamente por sus costados hasta la base de sus pechos y aunque dudó un instante, la boca demandante de Kagome no le dejó ver con claridad ya que la chica pasó su lengua sobre sus caninos tentándolo y así sus garras acabaron amasando la carne blanda de sus senos, ejerciendo una leve presión sobre ellos.

Nunca se había sentido tan excitado, dentro del hakama su miembro palpitaba dolorosamente clamando la calidez del interior de la hembra que tenía ante él, era puro instinto pues nunca lo había puesto a prueba.

\- Grrr… te deseo Kagome, no sé si podré soportarlo, te necesito. – Kagome se hallaba en un estado similar y no podía estar más sonrojada. Notaba perfectamente las embestidas del hanyou, que frotaba su hombría inconscientemente sobre su vientre. No se percataron en qué momento se habían recostado sobre el lecho de hojas, pero éstas se enredaban ahora entre la melena azabache.

Las manos de la joven viajaron sobre su pecho apartando el kosode, mostrando la piel morena también de sus hombros y ella no pudo evitar morderse su labio inferior en un gesto cargado de deseo. Inuyasha la observó incrédulo e imitó sus acciones apartando con sus garras la tela y descubriendo los senos colmados y tersos, le pareció el bocado más apetecible que jamás hubiese visto y curioso apretó un pezón con delicadeza, provocando un gemido que fue música para sus orejitas. Luego le siguió su lengua y pronto cubrió completamente el pezón con su boca succionándolo con desesperación, deseando escuchar más de aquellos preciosos gemidos que no tardaron en complacerlo.

Kagome no deseaba detenerle, pero en un momento de cordura fue consciente de que estaban a pocos metros de la aldea, desatando su amor en el suelo de hojas del bosque, y no dudaba que sus jadeos, si no lo habían hecho ya, llamarían la atención de alguna persona en breve e Inuyasha parecía tan absorto en sus propias sensaciones que, con total seguridad, sería incapaz de percibir presencia alguna.

\- Inuyasha, mi amor. – Le dijo entre besos notando el último empuje de la cadera del hanyou entre sus piernas abiertas, justo sobre aquel punto tan sensible de su anatomía, este roce tan íntimo la hizo arquear su espalda ofreciendo sus atormentados pezones, la bestia sobre ella no dudó en tomarlos ambos lamiéndolos y estrujándolos entre sus garras mientras sus colmillos dejaban sendas marcas a los lados de su piel. – Inu… aaaahhh aquí… nooooo, alguien podría venir. ¡Inuyasha!

Él pareció salir de su estupor y la miró intensamente a los ojos, se veía tan condenadamente sexy, con el flequillo albino revuelto, las pupilas felinas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta mostrando aquellos incisivos tan salvajes. La morena solo pudo desearlo más, pero se limitó a controlar su respiración con los ojos cerrados colocando sus manos en el pecho masculino a modo de barrera.

Inuyasha pareció entender y se detuvo, ahora comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado. Se puso en pie y extendió su mano a la joven, que la tomó al acto.

\- Lo siento, yo… no me he podido contener. – Miró hacia otro lado. ¿Lo rechazaría Kagome? ¿Lo sentaría? Aun llevaba el rosario, era imposible quitárselo sin ella, pero después de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo que aquel hechizo podía hacerle.

\- No lo sientas. – La mirada de Kagome era sincera, deseaba profundamente que él no se arrepintiera. – Yo siento lo mismo y también lo deseo Inuyasha, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado… No, han crecido con los años. Sabes que he vuelto porqué te amo, siempre te he amado y no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo. Nunca he negado lo que siento ante ti. – Era cierto, ella había mostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos al hanyou en incontables ocasiones durante el tiempo que duró su cruzada contra Naraku.

\- No lo he olvidado, recuerdo cada una de las veces que me aceptaste, aun siendo lo que soy… - La mujer le interrumpió.

\- Una criatura hermosa, el ser más valiente, terco y honesto que conozco. – Inuyasha le sonrió, solo ella podía pensar así de él. Con ella todos sus miedos al rechazo se esfumaban, ella era su hogar.

\- No tengo nada que ofrecerte Kagome, solo lo que ves frente a ti ahora. – Abrió sus brazos haciendo alusión a su figura.

\- Nunca he querido nada más, solo a ti, lo haremos juntos Inuyasha, construiremos un hogar, una familia, estoy segura de que seremos felices. – En su fuero interno ella deseaba escucharle decir que la amaba, no solo darlo por hecho. – ¿Lo deseas Inuyasha? ¿Me amas?

Él se acercó y colocó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja en un gesto íntimo y cariñoso. La mención de familia viniendo de ella perturbó sus sentimientos, llenándolo de emoción.

\- Más que a nada en el mundo y si no te merezco, tendrán que matarme para separarme de ti. – Volvió a acercar sus labios a los femeninos que lo recibieron con ansias, sus lenguas se entremezclaron en un baile que los consumía por el deseo y sus cuerpos se aferraron nuevamente, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que les causaba la liberación que se estaban permitiendo.

\- Esto podría ser peligroso para ti, soy un hanyou no estoy seguro de poder controlar mis instintos. – El ojidorado había juntado sus frentes y sin romper el contacto visual le expresó su temor creciente entre susurros, como si alguien pudiera juzgarle si le escuchaba.

\- Yo confío en ti. – Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, sabiéndose amada y completa. – Y si es necesario podemos pedir ayuda, no estamos solos Inu.

Secretamente siempre había querido llamarle Inu y él se sorprendió ante su nuevo apodo, por parte de su futura hembra.

\- ¿Inu, es así como me llamarás?… entonces, tú serás mi perra. – "Perra", al fin se lo había dicho a alguien, desde que descubrió que estaba solo y que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, pensó que jamás tendría su propia perra. Entre los de su raza, llamar perra a una hembra solo significaba dos cosas: compromiso eterno y lealtad.

\- ¿Perra? – En su época esto no era más que un insulto, pero no estaban en su época y sabía que Inuyasha jamás se dirigiría a ella de forma grosera, al menos no fuera de una discusión, así que supuso que era un apelativo importante para él. - ¿Qué significa?

\- Para los míos es lo más parecido a llamarte esposa, aun así, si no te gusta…

\- Me gusta, es especial. – Ahora era el hanyou quien sonreía altaneramente, con ese aspecto arrogante que le caracterizaba.

Kagome le ofreció su mano comenzándose a encaminar hacia el poblado, él la sujetó, se veía pletórico. Ambos eran conscientes de que tenían muchos retos que superar, pero sin duda sería una carrera apasionante.


End file.
